User blog:Chidori1,000/Chidori seriously needs some help
Okay, my fellow wikians, I've been on here for almost a year now (so young), and I've seen us all bring up personal issues before, so I kinda need to ask (or at least say) something f***ed up going on in my household :) Although I'm actually very pissed off, I'm going to right this with an upbeat attitude. I've been happ(y)(ier) recently, and I don't want one douche ruining it. Now let's begin. So, earlier this year, there was this online dating thingy that either Jake or Scottie created (can't exactly remember), and I had to bail because my sister was having some pregnancy issues. Thank you all who prayed for me. I personally am not religious, but it's great when others do something like this for you, and my sister ''is ''a christian, so yeah. Unfortunately, the baby died. I kinda didn't want to really say anything because this was like a day before BSS(2) was going to air, and I didn't want to... Idk, whatever. Anyways, the father, or the guy-who-married-my-sister, has been acting really outlandish lately, and I mean angrier than usual. *One night when we were playing monopoly, he was clearly winning, and I lost. So while he was still playing with my sister and I was no longer in the room, they get in a petty argument over the game and he picks it up and throws everything. He's 33-years-old, by the way. *Next up, he gets angry with my sister again and he actually takes this very computer screen (which me and my mom payed for, not his broke ass), and throws it off the desk. OVER THE SAME ARGUMENT OVER MONOPOLY! *And finally, today, while only he and my sister are home, he has appeariently kicked our pantry door in and wrecked it. My sister refused to tell my mom what happened. Now I am kinda thinking that the first two are about the miscarraige, but the last one I can't even speak of because I wasn't hear. Now the thing is, he has done several good things for me, but honestly, he's not a good person. He's quite literally a christian fanatic and is trying to become a minister. However, it is clear to everyone but my sister that he is using God as an excuse to be a bastard. *He stated that he would beat his child because the bible states to "spare the rod and spoil the child". *He refuses to let his children believe in Santa Claus or celebrate Halloween because he believes they represent the devil. *He's been arrested for armed robbery for seven years before meating my sister, and yet just above a month ago, he states that he regrets absolutely nothing wrong he has done in his life because "God has planned it all to happen beforehand". And if that isn't enough, here is some things he's done to me personally. *In September 2011, after months of continuous arguments with my mother, he, out of nowhere yells our "And in case you haven't noticed yet, your son is a faggot! He has a friend on facebook without a shirt on! YOUR SON IS A FUCKING FAG!!" He is homophobic like that. But seriously, the fact that I am gay and all the other evidence he could have had, the only one he could yell out is that I have a friend on facebook without a shirt on. Isn't facebook about 34% that? At that moment, I had nearly 200 friends on facebook, and he's mad because one of them didn't have a shirt on. -_- *According to my grandma (don't worry, she's homophobic too), Demond has joked around with the '''pastor '''of his church about me being gay. Seriously?! *He constantly tells me to do things like I'm his son. I put up with it, or at least i do half the time, and at one point he tells me to take the garbage out before going downstairs to watch tv (take a sharp guess as to what he was watching). It was cold and dark out so usually, I leave the garbage at the back door for me to take out in the morning (I'm weird, okay!). So the next day while I'm at school, he takes the garbage and puts it in my room. The garbage containing banana peels and gross, bloody chicken fat, right in the middle of my room. I was seriously tempted to throw it all on his bed. *He uses our dustpan to clean up our dog's shit. Both me and my mom tell him that that's unsanitary, but he refuses to clean it. *I'm in the kitchen and I offer to make the family breakfast. Naturally, he sees the sink full of dirty dishes and orders me to clean them. I say I'll do it when I'm done cooking, so he continues to tell me to clean them every time he re enters the kitchen. The problem with this is he literally does it every minute and I haven't even finished cooking half the breakfast yet. Wtf? So when I bring up the dustpan thing again, he gets incredibly loud, and starts yelling at me to "Fuck off, you little fucker!!!" Just tell me now, were any of these my fault? I've been told that I'm going to have to talk with him because my mom is at the hospital at the moment. What the fuck am I supposed to say. He's clearly just going to go crazy again, but I wish he'd attack me so I can press charges. He's a freakin guest here, and that's only because of one reason. Well that one reason is dead now. And while that sucks, I'm at least happy my sister can leave him without a baby being cought up in the middle. The baby would have had an awful life with that dick as a father. So yeah, even if you can't help, I at least wanted to say this, you know, if anyone was wondering or anything. Category:Blog posts